War of The Angels (Book 1: First Steps in a contemporary world)
by Otis the Trolling Librarian
Summary: The Renowned Gabriel Angelos along with the heros of Aurelia gets sucked into a very unstable warp portal which led them to a alternate universe. The Anarchy sisters recieve a message that says, "Angels of Death" and they set out to find answers about its true meaning. When the two pairs of possible rivals meet, they engage in a conflict known as: the War of the Angels...
1. Foreword and Intro

**_War of the Angels._**

**Book 1 (Chapters 1-6) First Steps in a new world**

Book 2 (Chapters 7-12) Going beyond the pages

Book 3 (Chapters 13-18) Betrayal and revelation

Story rundown: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Angels of our Lord in heaven was to collide with the Angels of Death, the Chosen of the God Emperor in the 41st millennium? The Heroes of the Blood Raven-owned Sub-sector Aurelia, including the renowned Captain Gabriel Angelos, whose ships were sucked in an unusually strong warp portal. Unknown to them, this portal would lead them to an alternate universe; an alternate version of the heart of mankind: Terra. Meanwhile on our Earth, Panty and her sister Stocking got a strange message that seemed to make no sense at first. Confused on its true meaning, the two siblings set out to find some answers, and slay some ghosts along the way. When The Blood Ravens and The Anarchy Sisters finally met, thus begun the initial short, but devastating conflict between the Blood Ravens and the Anarchy Sisters known as… the _**War of the Angels**_…

+++END TRANSMISSON+++

Foreword: As some people may or may not be thinking, what would happen when the 2 angel sisters of anarchy, including their "dark" rivals, the demon sisters, both of which we find funny (and sexy), were pitted against the mighty Angels of Death or the ruinous chaos marines? Who would win? Of course, the siblings possess powerful super natural weapons from both heaven but sadly the angelic weapons do not kill natural beings, but they are quite agile. On the other hand, space marines are genetically enhanced super soldiers made by the God-Emperor of man who is also a divine deity, and of course space marines fight against daemons and aliens alike (especially with the deathwatch [anti-xeno] and the grey knights [anti-daemon]). Despite their "bulky" power armour, space marines can be quite nimble too. Scanty and Kneesocks would be the equivalent of reasonable daemonettes or Panty and stocking would be like lesser living "saints" who are sinful and shameless. As powerful as their weapons are, they were meant for killing daemonic creatures like I said before, and little effect on the living or non-ghosts (If I remember correctly). While for the space marines they have different and various methods of killing anything that stands in their way (Psionic, fire-power, melee, use of tactics, war-machines , you name it). Let's see how well these 2 sets of rivals fight. Who will come out on top? The seductive Anarchy sisters OR the vigorous Space Marines?

After the events of chaos rising, the commander Aramus (in the novel of dawn of war 2 he is named) and his fleet were sucked up by a warp storm 2-way portal that somehow linked to an younger, alternate version of the milky way galaxy, more specifically an younger, alternate version of earth, the holy home-world of man-kind. Garter-belt got a message from heaven that said "Angels of Death". Martelleus, although I know he would become a traitor in chaos rising if all the heroes were pure, but I decided to include all the heroes of Dawn of war 2 along with Steve (a muffled, klutzy but lovable completely fanmade space marine of my own making. He is an excellent chef, and you will get a better explaining of him in my future fanfics) excluding any chance of a paradox. Hope you enjoy! J P.S. there may be a chance some other franchises will be caught up in this.

* * *

Intro: An unplanned destination… (Location: litany of fury)

+++ IMCOMING WARPSTORM +++

+++WARNING CLASS XI DETECTED+++

+++ CANNOT CHANGE COURSE+++

+++ PRIMARY SYSTEMS FAILING+++

Upon defeating Ulkair the great unclean one, after having a meeting with Capt. Angelos, we find our heroes caught in a warp storm. The entire 4th and 3rd company fleets including the Litany of Fury was caught by the strong grip of the warp.

Thaddeus Screamed, "Martelleus, what is happening?!

"We are caught in a class XI warp storm! I lost control of the litany of fury!"

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT, STEVE!" roared Avitus.

"HMM HMM HMPH HMPH HMM? HMM HMPH MMH?!" (Why are you blaming me? How was I the cause of all this?!)

"You're not, I just like trolling you." ):3

"Hmmph hmm…" (ASS-hole…)

"HOLD FAST BROTHERS! BRACE FOR ENTRY!" Said Aramus, the force commander.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" said Cyrus.

Like all the other brothers, Steve holds on to the pillars that held up the bridge, but some of which he humorously slipped off of.

"HMMPH HMMM, HMM!" (HELP ME CYRUS!)

Cyrus tries to grip the hand of his ex-initiate.

"I'm TRYING!"

"GOTTCHA' STEVE!" Said Thaddeus.

"The portal is getting stronger…" Jonah the librarian painfully said as the pressure from the warp was intensifying.

"BRACE FOR YOUR FATE BROTHERS!" Said Gabriel Angelos.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

"Hmm hmmph hmm hmmph." (That's easy for you to say, Captain.) L

"AHHHH!" Said our heroes as the warp storm engulfs their entire fleet whole.

Steve said, "HMM HMM UMMPH HMMPH!" (I DON'T WANNA DIE!)


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there again! Um... if you guys thought the Intro was a bit messy or something, I'm sorry. This is my first time and my first fanfic I ever did on this website. Btw, if you see a few thing that are messy from the lore of 40k or PSG, I'm just trying a take on the lore of both of these franchises. Of course the core elements of all the characters and the key components of the lore itself will remain the same, but along with some additions or changes I made. Sometimes I may get the some of the actually story mixed up a bit. So if that comes to pass, I am sorry. Also the following story below will give insight to people about Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; the people who never watched the show before. **

**So enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The day unlike yesterday (Location: Daten City church)

Garterbelt was keeping log of some books he 'acquired' over the many centuries of his life. Chuck was just lying on the couch in the living room, slobbering like he always does. As for Stocking and Panty, they were just procrastinating; bored out of their minds.

"FUCK… There's nothing to do." Complained Panty as she kicked Chuck off the couch.

Panty Anarchy is a sexy Blonde, horny kind of Angel. She was cast down from heaven because she was the embodiment of one of the 7 deadly sins of man: Lust. She also has a bad temper, and her panties transform into a pistol.

"Quit your complaining Panty, I'm enjoying my treat."

Here is her sister, Stocking Anarchy. She too was kicked out of the Heaven for being a sugar addict. But more specifically: a glutton. She can be considered a 'lolli-goth' and her stockings (or stripes) can transform in to katanas.

"Your constant moaning and groaning is breaking my concentrat-"

"Of what? Eating your goddamn pie? How does that need any fucking attention?"

"So I don't choke, you whore."

"Oh and by the way, I rather moan over being penetrated. Not being bored to fucking DEATH!"

Stocking gave an annoyed look and Panty said "Screw this I'm going the mall. Maybe I can get some broad with a huge fucking pickle if you know what I mean."

Garterbelt interrupted "I don't think so panty." As he seemed to come up to Panty suddenly.

Garterbelt was not an Angel but he was rather an immortal black priest with a huge afro. He houses the two girls and he also serves as their guide on their way back to heaven. The only problem is: the Angels don't take the job seriously enough at times or they are just annoying the fuck out of him.

"AGHH! WHAT THE HELL GARTER?!"

"In case something happens I need you angels to be ready, if we are given another assignment by The Big man himself. And if you think you are going to ride some cock off of some sore loser, then you are dead FUCKING wrong." Said Garterbelt as he poked Panty's nose a couple times.

Bells rung as a lightning bolt hit chuck as he plopped to the ground from the roof and Garter hit him with a mallet.

Garter was revealing the message coughed up by Chuck.

"Hmm, let's see what we have to do this time… huh?" Garter raised an eyebrow as he read the message.

"Wha-?! What the hell is this!? I'll admit I read weird messages before, BUT THIS TAKES THE MUTHA' FUCKING CAKE!"

Panty and Stocking come up behind Garterbelt to see what the message was.

'Angels of Death' it said on the note, Garterbelt was very confused on this very message already.

"If that involves that grim reaper asshole, I'm out." Panty remarked.

"It could something else panty, besides it said 'ANGELS' of death." Stocking added. "It's plural you dumb bitch."

"Plural, my hot ass!" Panty was red with anger when she heard that remark from her more 'level headed' sister.

"SHUDD' UP YOU 2 HOS!" Garter quickly calmed down and said, "Anyways, I look into this on Google and find out what this means. But in the meantime, I want you two to go into town and get some answers of your own."

"How exactly?"

Garterbelt said nothing, *distant wolf howl* and a tumble weed passed by for some reason. "*sigh* 'Kay Garter, we'll do it."

The reason why he may not have said anything is because he thought the question is too obvious.

Garterbelt's job is to guide the angels, not to baby them.

"Good, see yah' Angels. I have some... 'important' shit going on. I expect to see you hookers in a few hours." Garter gestured some causal wave to the girls whilst his back is turned then walked into his room; slamming the door shut.

"This is some weird-ass shit." Panty said, picking her ears.

"Yeah… let's get some goodies after this."

"YO! CHUCK!" called Panty.

Then Chuck, some kind of green, (mostly) retarded dog/rat-like creature that had several zippers across his body. He accompanies Panty and Stocking at times with their escapades of killing ghosts. He is fun to knock around a couple times, being an insufferable creature as he is.

He peered out of the trash can he got tossed in.

"CHUCK?" Said the creature.

"Wanna' go to help us find out some ass-wipe mystery?"

"HUH?"

Stocking then said in a teasing voice, "Hey Chuck, I'll give ya' something juicy if you help us…!" Then she wagged a piece of Jerky in front of his weird looking face.

Chuck started to slobber and then he said excitedly, "CHUCKCHUCKCHUCKCHUCKCHUCK!" trying to get the jerky out of Stocking's hands.

"Not yet Chuck! You gotta' help us first!" Stocking was keeping the slice of beef out of Chucks reach.

"Hey Stocking!" yelled Panty.

Stocking looked to Panty as she continued, "Let's Get this Show on the fucking road!"

The two sisters climbed in to a pink jeep that they use their means of getting across Daten city.

"Hey Chuck come on! Get your stupid ass in here!

Chuck seemed to understand and then he jumped into a seat in the pink jeep.

Then the girls rode their car through a tunnel and out some kind of opening near the church.

Then the Angels rode off to the streets of Daten City, trying to find out the meaning of the "Angels of Death" message they got.

Panty and Stocking weren't scared of the meaning, for they were ready to kick ass. The way how the Anarchy sisters do so.


	3. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! If you guys have any suggestions what I should do next, please review and I'll see if it would be incorporated into the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: An alternate Earth, an alternate universe.

SPACE MARINES

+++PRIMARY SYSTEMS REBOOTING+++

+++STRUCTURAL INGRETITY: STABLE+++

+++LIVE SUPPORT STATUS: OPERATIONAL+++

+++LOCATION: UNKNOWN+++

As the ships (including the Litany of Fury) exited the warp hole, everyone came up to their feet. Somewhat dazed but otherwise fine.

Gabriel was the first to speak "Martelleus, w-what's our status?"

The tech marine was checking the ships data, surprised that nobody died and the lacking of major hull damage done during the transition from the warp storm. But then something caught his attention.

Tarkus yelled, "Martelleus what is it?"

Martelleus remains silent.

"MARTELLEUS! Status report!"

"None of you will believe what I am seeing here…" Martelleus said, astonished from what he was seeing.

Confused by his statement, his brothers join him at the deck of the bridge.

None of the marines could believe what they were looking at.

Many of them were speechless… what they were seeing what not just any world, but rather a very familiar sight…

"Terra…" was on each of the battle brothers minds.

What they were gazing at was the very cradle of mankind itself.

Even though none of the Marines ever been to Terra, it was still recognizable.

"Is that Terra? It looks so young, primitive, and clean…" Thaddeus asked.

In comparison to the Earth they knew about, it was physically clean. But it still had space junk orbiting around it and a few other things that lie on the planet surface.

"It can't b-… could it?" Avitus was too, dumbfounded with surprise in his face.

"Hmmph hmm hmm hmmph umph?" (Jonah, do you know that's Earth?) Questioned Steve.

Jonah said in reply, "… Yes… it is Earth." Psychically scanning the world.

"But how? How can that be?" Thaddeus was very confused on the subject already.

"Have we traveled back in time somehow or could this be a trick of Chaos?!"

"Calm yourself, Thaddeus." Cyrus interrupted.

"We do not know what it could be."

"Martelleus do you share in Jonah's observation?"

"Yes I do. As it turns out it is Earth. It could be we traveled to an alternate dimension instead of necessarily traveling just through time. Could it be possible that I am right, librarian?"

"Correct." Replied Jonah and thus he continued, "It seems that the God Emperor is not present on this world. So that means that this world has no strong historical or temporal link to ours. Otherwise, if something were to happen to it, all of mankind would fade into oblivion. But still, I would consider it to be an alternate, 'separate' copy of earth."

"An alternate, 'separate' copy?" questioned Cyrus.

"What I meant by that Cyrus, is that this is an alternate version of Earth with a possibly separate history and background. It's not the Terra we remember. But it is still Earth."

"I have geographic evidence to back that up, as well." Added Martelleus.

"In comparison to Imperial records, this Earth's continents correspond almost perfectly with the major land masses that were once present on our Earth."

"Also, this universe as far I as can tell, has a different energy signature. A signature similar but otherwise almost completely different from our own." Jonah continued.

"What does that mean, Librarian?" asked Avitus.

"This universe must have followed the same universal format of creation, just like our universe has been created."

"That includes the fact that the warp has no major presence here, the same goes with the dark entities that lurk inside it. Including their dark masters, and our holy Emperor whose godly soul guides our destinies through the immaterium."

"So are you saying this dimension is god-less?"

"That is not what I'm implying Avitus. What I am really saying is that there is… a different, singular, omnipotent, being that rules over this realm in a different type of supernatural plane."

The 'all-powerful being' hypothesis confused the Space Marines greatly.

How can a universe contain only one god who has no equal opposition; who is all-powerful?

That was a question the Space Marines wanted to find out.

"Hmm hmm hmmph ummph mmph?" (What should we do now Captain?) Asked the young marine.

"I say we investigate and see if it is really an alternate Terra. But we still have to exercise great caution."

"Aramus, are you with me?"

"Yes Gabriel, it may be wise to investigate, but I fear what may happen of it."

The marines get loaded on to the Thunderhawks to have a closer observation.

Somewhat did our heroes realize is that this Earth is almost completely unlike the one they remember.

What escaped their understanding was that this World really does have a holy god of its own. As well as its own brand of protectors … and demons of darkness.

BRIEF/ANGELS

Location: Daten City Plaza

Time: 4:12 PM 2/9/2013

Panty and Stocking tried to get some info on what the message meant but no one had a clue.

Then a 'friend' of the twins, a boy named Brief, wondered why were the 2 girls were going all over town.

"Hey Pan- AHH!" Panty kicked him in the face that caused his fragile nose to bleed.

"Hey geekboy." Panty said with a guiltless face while at the same time checking her nails.

"What did you do that for?"

"Fo' being a dumbass."

"How?" Said Brief, trying to get over the pain and slight loss of blood.

"You made me forget what I thinking about."

"Which w-was?"

"About shit some message we got today said."

"What did the message say?"

"Angels of death metal or something."

"Don't you mean A-angels of Death?" Brief said with a shutter worrying about the message's meaning.

"Yeah that." Panty pointed at Brief as he helped to remind her.

Then a thought came to Brief's mind.

He just remembered what the title meant.

It was referring to the Space Marines, genetically engineered warriors from the 41st millennium which is a playable race from the popular table top game, Warhammer 40k.

He played it with some friends of his at one time. Of course it was just a theory.

"Panty I think I know wha-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can it Brief." said Panty while taking a look at her phone.

"We just got a Text from Garter. He said he found out what the message fucking meant."

"B-b-but Panty-!" but Panty and her sister ignored what he had to say and rode off back to the church.

"Aww… Panty…"

Brief had a crush on Panty, but she was… well, a total bitch.

He doesn't understand why Panty is ignoring him and considers him an annoyance.

Brief may not seem like it but he belongs to a wealthy family and he could be considered handsome if he wanted to show it. But for some reason he hides it with a current 'ghost buster nerd' appearance or something.

Brief found himself walking back home when suddenly a huge shadow cast over Brief.

At first he thought it was cloud or a chopper blocking the sun but it was neither.

"HUH?!" Brief noticed a huge flying sort of object closing in on him.

It seemed like the object was about to crush him, so he got away from it as far as he can, he hid behind a couple of garbage pails in a corner somewhere. During that time he was screaming in fear (and may have pissed his pants).

Brief was shaking in fear and worried about the object could be. He thought it could be another ghost. So he peeped around the pail and a sense of confusion and surprise came upon him.

Brief thought to himself, ('Is that what I think it is? …Or could I be insane?!')

As it turns out brief was not hallucinating, but instead he was looking at a Thunderhawk, a gunship and transport for the Space Marines.

"What Chapter is it…?" Brief paused for a moment to look at the insignia on the aircraft.

"Blood Ravens? As in the Blood Ravens from Dawn of War?"

Brief had a deep understanding of the Warhammer 40k universe. But as he made his realization, the front hatch of the Thunderhawk opened to reveal the legendary warriors inside it.

The Space Marines were tall, fearsome, and incredibly strong super-human warriors who were unlike any force that was ever known.

"Wow, they are REAL…" Brief was amazed alone by the appearance and actual existence of the space marines. Two questions still remain unanswered though: ('WHY DO THEY EXIST?!' and 'HOW DID THEY GET HERE!?')

Brief wanted to lay low for now and observe the space marines on what they were planning to do. Luckily (for some reason) he can speak gothic if he has to, probably for nerdy reasons.

Brief can only hope the Space Marines are not on a purge mission. Due to the fact that every religion on this planet contradicts what the Imperium of Man believes: the God Emperor.

If heresy was to be the case that the Blood ravens are here.

This world is doomed.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: When worlds collide… (Part 1)

SPACE MARINES

The battle brothers hit the surface of the planet.

Aramus was wearing his iron halo with a plasma pistol and a Power sword.

Avitus was clad in his terminator armour with an armour mounted Cyclone missile launcher. With his power fist and assault cannon in hand.

Cyrus had a more 'close and personal' arsenal, a shotgun and explosives were at his disposal.

Tarkus was holding his chapter banner and equipped with a bolter and power-axe to strike down the enemies of man.

Thaddeus had a more straight forward load out; he had a relic chainsword sacred to the Blood Ravens and a bolt pistol.

Jonah held his force staff proudly, and his psychic hood was emanating an aura of energy.

Davian Thule, although a dreadnought, followed behind all the brothers, bringing the emperors might with him.

Gabriel Angelos was in front, with his mighty hammer amply named, daemon splitter, gifted from Inquisitor Toth during the Tartarus campaign a few years ago. He was ready to lead his brothers against the possible dangers of this unknown universe and slay them in the name of the Emperor.

Steve on the other hand… He was just reading some manga with a flamer on his back, paying no attention to the world outside his field of vision. Then he tripped on a skateboard and Avitus just laughed.

"That's so like you, you stupid klutz!" smirked Avitus.

"Hmmp hmm hmmph hmm, hmmmph umph!" (I wish you knew what it was like being me!)

Cyrus butted in, "Quiet you two, we are on an expedition on this world and the last thing we need is a damn quarrel between you both!"

"If it was… I would win hands down." :3

Steve quivered in fear and was all 0_o'.

During that time Gabriel was in a Vox transmission with the litany of fury, "Martelleus, send us a Thunderhawk to retrieve us in a couple hours until further notice."

"Very well Captain, but what about if you need reinforcements?"

"We will make do for now. Of course keep that option open. Angelos out"

Tarkus was surprised already by the current city they were in and the natives of this world.

What was most surprising to him that all the natives were humans, but were every single one of them were indeed human?

The cities were not even close to how big hive cities are, of course the population of this world is not as dense.

"Captain, these people don't seem too threatening, even at their current tech level."

Thaddeus added, "Although the technology here is anything but Stone or Middle Age. They have access to 'advanced' and portable electronic devices, cultural media, and various other aspects of this so called 'modern' world. But overall they are still primitive."

"You are correct Sergeant Thaddeus, but do not underestimate the possible danger these natives can pose." Aramus replied.

Then all the brothers heard rushed breathing and other noises close by, as well as smelling urine.

Aramus ordered, "Brothers, examine what's behind those garbage disposal units."

As some of the brothers close in on the garbage pails, Avitus said, "Show yourself you cowardly spy, or prepare to meet your well-deserved end."

"OK HERE I AM! YOU GOT ME! JUST DON'T KILL ME!" The being behind the pails was just a young teenage looking, boy with curly (or un-kept) orange hair that covered his eyes.

The boy wore a green outfit and what seemed to be some sort of battery pack or back-mounted device.

The Space Marines were alarmed by the boy's sudden entry, but were anything but scared by him.

"Brothers, it's just a boy. Lower your weapons…" Aramus gave the Order but like his brothers, he did not lower his guard.

"What was with the deception? If we were any more cautious or any less merciful you would have been slain by our hand already."

"I was onl-only looking a-at yo- y- y-..." Brief as timid as he was, he was too shook up from the size and weapons of the space marines that he was Stammering.

Aramus face palmed himself and said, "Listen boy, tell us your name, the name of this city and why were you observing us, and we will spare you from death."

Brief tried to make up a reasonable sentence despite the residual fear inside him.

"I was walking home when your ship was about to land on me, and I hid behind these cans f-for my safety. Encase you guys were going to purge this planet clean."

"That explains why you were hiding, but you still haven't told us your real name." Tarkus added.

"Besides, we are on an expedition on this world. Not an exterminatus."

"Good, by the way m-my real name is Br-Brief and welcome to Daten city."

Then Gabriel brushed past his brothers to meet the boy with a proper introduction.

Brief came across bullies who were tall, but Gabriel was taller than any man he ever seen.

When Gabriel came up to Brief, he kneeled before him, and he put his hand on his shoulder.

Gabriel had this to say:

"I'm sorry if we have frightened you." Gabriel said with a firm but calming tone to brief. "But we Space Marines have to be always vigilant. This world is strange and new to us; we do not know why the warp storm brought us here and why a parallel universe that consists of an alternate version of our blessed home world of Terra even exists."

"You mean Earth right?"

Gabriel Nodded, "My name Is Captain Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens 3rd Company, and these are my Battle brothers of the 4th company."

"This is my young fellow Captain Aramus, Commander of the 4th Company."

Gabriel gestured to each of the other major members of the group.

"This is Tarkus, one of the oldest and most experienced veterans among us. He served in many crusades for the sake of our Chapter and mankind."

"Cyrus; another Veteran, and a skilled, tactful scout sergeant. He had once served in the Death Watch, and he had seen horrors that would drive other battle brothers mad."

"Avitus, one of the mightiest among us, he is a devastator Marine."

"Jonah, a librarian; a lore keeper and a psyker of our Chapter. "

"Thaddeus, an assault marine, and a brash but young and optimistic Sergeant."

"Davian Thule, once the Captain of the 4th company. Now serves a holy war machine of marshal devastation against the enemies of man."

Gabriel introduces the last marine of the group, Steve.

"The youngest and most naive battle brother we have, Steve Shepard. He may be clumsy and cowardly at times…"

"HE'S ALSO A WEEABOO AND A BRONY! AND DON'T FORGET THE FACT HE'S A WHELP TOO!" Avitus trolled, coldly.

Gabriel ignored Avitus' remarks and continued: "… but he is an excellent cook and the kindest, friendliest and most loyal soul, I have ever known."

"Hmm!" (HI!) Steve said with a friendly wave and smile on his helmet's face?

Brief did likewise to Steve.

"Man I never thought you guys were real."

"Well I guess in a way we too are just as surprised as you are."

As soon as Gabriel finished his sentence, the Space Marines heard distant explosions and people screaming.

"HMMM HMMPH!?" (WHAT WAS THAT!?) Steve was suddenly startled.

"What's that beast in the distance?" Avitus asked.

"Oh crap! It's a ghost!" Brief explained.

"A ghost? Don't you mean Demon?"

Jonah observed the ominous distant creature and said, "It is a ghost Avitus. It is nowhere near as powerful as a chaos daemon. But it's still dangerous, especially to the population of this world."

"Is there something you haven't told us, Boy?" Avitus lifted Brief by his Trousers and asked.

"Yeah, but I thought I didn't have to!"

"Luckily for you and your fellow countrymen, we have dealt with creatures worse than this."

"Well what I forgot to say was this town always has ghosts causing mayhem and chaos from time to time."

"That's a good enough answer for me." Avitus dropped Brief on the ground.

"We fought creatures from damnable realities before!" replied Aramus, unsheathing his powersword.

"BROTHERS! CHARGE!" Aramus' fearsome war-cry was unlike any battle cry Brief ever heard.

As soon he issued the order, the Space Marines double timed it towards the ghost.

The ghost said in a deep voice, "Ah… more fresh meat, well I guess I having metal men fuh' lunch!"

"LUNCH TIME!" the ghost bellowed from his large, slobbering mouth.

Tarkus gave a remark about the creature's intelligence, "It doesn't seem this creature is very bright."

"Slow in mind as he is in body. This monster's outclassed already." Cryus found Tarkus' remark accurate.

"Something tells me he is very hungry." Thaddeus added.

"Let's give him something to eat then, shall we?" replied Avitus.

Thaddeus was the first to strike, his squad jumped to the creatures round looking head. He was cutting deep into the monsters cranium with his chainsword, causing it to yell in pain.

Its attempts to swipe the marines of it's head failed time and time again.

Jonah followed with a volley of lightning bolts and fire-balls towards its face.

"OWOWOWWOWOWOWOWOW!" said the ghost as it was being shocked and burned painfully.

Avitus responded with a hail of high caliber bullets and rockets to pummel the monster into near submission.

"STOP TAHT AND LEMME EAT U!"

Davian Thule engaged in combat with the beast by punching its face 2 times and then ripping one of the creatures arm off.

"OWWWIIIIEEEE! NOE FARE!"

Then Thule with the deep voice he had, said "Nothing… will stand… before his might. Welcome… to oblivion …monstrosity!" As he continued to deliver blows to the ghost's body.

Cyrus was sneaking behind the creature while Tarkus was giving covering fire to keep the creature occupied. Cyrus was planting explosives on the creatures back and when he did, he said, "BACK AWAY, CHARGES ARE PRIMED!"

"WAZ' IT?!" the ghost glutton asked.

The marines got away from the estimated radius of the bomb's blast and then upon detonation, the creature was on its last legs (or should I say last arm?).

Aramus and Gabriel decided to deal the killing blow, but the monster puked projectiles at Aramus and he was forced to use his iron halo's shield to protect him from the blasts.

Gabriel closed in with the creature, successfully dodging its blasts along the way, and with one great leap and thrust; he drove his Daemon hammer into the head of the monster. Sadly most of those blasts got Steve, but he lived only to be covered in other-worldly puke.

"Hmm, hmmph…" (Oh, come on…) complained Steve. "hmm hmmph hmm hmm uhmm ummph." (I feel stinky and my sanitary zone is violated.)

Upon its destruction, its final words were, "LUNCH TIME OVER…!" then it exploded into several pieces. Gabriel turned his back prior to the explosion and said, "You have met your end, monster…"

The Blood Ravens rejoice briefly and gave praise to the God Emperor for their first victory in an unknown universe. But shortly after that, the citizens came out of the shadows of their homes and places of business and said things like:

"Holy shit, did those armored dudes get that ghost?" said a stoner who just got off his high.

"Wow I think these guys ar-are baddassh!" said a nerd with a slight speech impediment.

"Hmm… I think some of these guys are hunky." said a sexy business woman who was a bit horny.

"These guys are superhuman?! Either way, they kicked that ghost's ass!" said a skater kid who was easily amazed (But who can blame him?).

"They saved us!" "EFF-ING A!" "HELL YEAH!"

Then the whispers quickly turned into roars of applause and gratitude towards the Space Marines.

The marines turned their attention to the crowds of thousands giving praise to the warriors who saved their city.

"It seems the native masses are grateful that we saved their little excuse of a city from such a weak monster." Avitus said.

"Well we did do a good deed for these innocent souls. It is nice to know we done something good for these people." Thaddeus replied.

"Looks like these humans respect us just like the ones loyal to the Emperor in our universe do." Tarkus added.

"They respect strength as well as honor, Tarkus." replied Avitus.

"They sure do, Avitus, they sure do."

"I guess this is not that all bad I figure…" Cyrus remarked.

"Hmmph? Hmm mmph ummph mmph hmm hmm hmm?" (Captain? Why are you not happy or pleased with yourself?)

Gabriel answered to the young novice, "Steve, I have an inescapable feeling that before this is all over, we might face increasingly dangerous foes in our exploration of this world. If that comes to pass Steve, Steel yourself for the future threats that lie ahead."

"Hmm… hmm hmmph." (Ok… I guess.) Steve shrugged. :/

Then Steve almost forgot about something "HMM HMM!" (HEY GABE!)

"Yes Steve? Hmm? What kind of coins are those?"

"Hmm hmmph hmm hmm ummp hmm hmmph mmph. Hmm hmm hmm hmmph ummph humph... Hmm hmm hmm humph." (These coins came from the remains of that monster we killed. They have an 'H' with wings on 'em for some reason. Kinda' weird though… but they are pretty." Steve said while observing the coins.)

Then a random voice with megaphone said, "HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE, I GOT AWESOME NEWS!"

Then the civilians turned their attention to the guy with the mega-phone.

"PANTY AND STOCKING ARE HEADED THIS WAY!"

As soon as they heard, the crowd of people cheered and squealed at the top of their lungs.

"Panty and Stocking?" Cryus never thought that there were more people that were oddly named after articles of clothing, besides Brief.

"Judging from the applause from these people, they could be celebrities of some kind." Avitus thought it to be the reason.

"Yes, maybe they might be music stars, or models… of the feminine kind." Thaddeus added.

Then a pink vehicle was closing up fast in the distance, and the crowds of people made way for the jeep.

Then 2 feminine figures exited their vehicle and a series of camera flashes followed.

One of the figures was a blonde, with a red dress. A lot of boys seem to flock to her. She had mascara and a very slim figure.

While the other was a goth who has dark blue hair with highlights of pink and a slight hint of light blue. She wears a much more gothic but nicer wear and had bigger breasts compared to her sister. Like her sister, she was rather sexy. She held what seem to be some sort of cat doll.

"Panty? Stocking!?" Brief expected for Panty and Stocking to get here. However the Ghost was already destroyed, The Blood Ravens beat them to it.

"Wait you know these girls?" Aramus asked.

"Yeah I'm… 'Friends' with them." Brief said while twiddling his fingers.

Then Brief rushed to them yelling "PANTY! PANTY!" and so on.

"Should we go after him, Captain?"

"No, I would like to meet this 'Panty' and 'Stocking' formally."

"But what if they prove to be hostile?"

"If it comes to pass, do not kill them. If I have to, I'll sort things out through diplomacy… or might."

ANGELS

Location: On a road heading towards Daten city plaza

Time: 5:27 pm (3 minutes prior to meeting the Space Marines… and Brief)

"DAMMIT, we looked everywhere and there is no fucking 'ANGELS OF DEATH' ANYWHERE!" Panty gestured mockingly and angrily.

"Come on Panty, who gives a shit what the message meant anyways?"

"I'm just as fucking disappointed as you are, and besides some idiot in heaven may have fucked up the message someho-…"

"IT'S BEEN 30 FUCKING MINTUTES AND I COULD BE GIVING A BLOW JOB BY NOW!" Apparently Panty was annoyed by the fruitless search and what seemed to be a total waste of time.

"You know what Panty? WHO GIVES ABOUT YOUR 'NEEDS'?! DO YOU ALWAYS THINK SEX IS THE ONLY THING IN THIS UNIVERSE WORTH DOING?! ANYWAYS AT LEAST SUGAR CAN'T GIVE ME AIDS OR GET ME PREGNAUNT! "

"I CAN'T GET AIDS OR PREGGY YOU EMO! AT LEAST I WON'T GET DIABETES AND TURN INTO A FATASS LOSER BITCH LIKE YOU!

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SPLOOGE-SLURPING WHORE! SUGAR HAS ALWAYS BEEN KIND TO ME AND I'LL KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT!

"BRING IT ON GABE NEWELL!" Joked/taunted Panty.

Panty and Stocking were so mad at each other, they started punching and kicking each other and causing their jeep to almost crash into many buildings and stands.

Chuck tried to drive the jeep to safety but Stocking accidentally kicked Chuck off the steering wheel and into a garage can far away, near a crowd.

"CHUCKCHUCKCHUCKCHUCKCHUCK!" said Chuck as he hit the garage can and got trapped in it.

"Huh?!" said both the sisters when they noticed a welcoming crowd cheering for their arrival.

Panty and Stocking fixed and cleaned themselves from the fighting.

"My beloved public." Said Panty.

"OUR beloved public." Replied Stocking.

"Whateva'."

Then as soon as they arrived to the large crowd of people, the crowds cheering and chanting grew stronger and louder.

"PANTY! STOCKING! PANTY! STOCKING! PANTY! STOCK..." Continuously chanted the crowd.

Panty and Stocking were the famous heroines of the Daten City. Each of the girls had a fan base of their own.

"Hey Panty!" said some beach dude, "You can come over to my place sometime if you wanna' see my… big package." As he pointed to his crotch.

Panty's mouth was watering with the random man's offer.

"Ok, cutie. I'll add you to my list of possible bed buddies." Said Panty as she slides her finger across the guy's face.

As for Stockings fans:

"Hey Stocking we know how much you love 'cookies and cream' poptarts with icecream so we made you this!" said an ample breasted girl handing a package for some kind of ice-cream mixed with cookies and cream poptarts.

"Thank you all so much, I always loved poptarts! Nice job on the Cleavage though."

"Thanks Stocking, my boyfriend couldn't stay away from these giant pillows. *giggles*" said the girl as she was lifting her breasts with her hands.

Panty and Stocking were confusing why out of the open their fans welcomed them in a torn-out, messed up part of the city.

"Uh… Panty?"

"What Stocking?"

"How come some of the buildings are messed up? And we haven't fought a ghost yet today?"

"Sounds fucked up." Said Panty.

"PANTY! PANTY! PANT- OH!" said Brief as he slipped on a puddle.

"Brief boy? What are you doing here out of all fucking places in this town? Are you stalking me or something?"

"N-no no no no!" said Brief swaying his arms to gesture that he wasn't stalking Panty.

"Then why do you look like you are having a fricking seizure?"

"Well you see Pan-"

"Hey who are those guys?" Stocking pointed to a group of armored-looking men.

The men's armor made juggernaut armor look like a cheap imitation; their armor looked elegant but fearsome looking.

On their shoulder pads, the insignia all of them seem to have looked a raven with a drop of blood on it's back.

Overall Stocking was both amazed and confused at the size and weapons of these warriors.

"Huh?" Panty followed Stocking's finger to the same group.

"Hey Panty, do you have an idea who these guys are?"

"I dunno' but let's find out."

Panty and Stocking came in closer and looked.

"*Whistles* Those are big fucking dudes."

"They're taller than any guy I fucked."

"They look quite fearsome looking." Stocking added. "They seem to be soldiers of some kind."

Then as her sister made that statement, Panty looked closely towards a sparkle that was emitting from one of the armored soldier's hands.

It was Heaven coins these warriors had in their hands; Panty was quickly realizing that someone else beat them to a ghost that recently caused some havoc.

"HEY wait a minute! Those armored assholes have our coins! That means they stole our ghost that WE were supposed to fuck up!" Panty was outraged by the Men having in their possession, some blessed coins that the 2 angels need to collect so they can eventually go back to heaven.

"I don't know Panty; these guys don't look anything we ever faced before."

"Yeah, like I give a shit, let's see If we can kick the asses of these bozos."

Panty yelled to get the attention of the armored soldiers, "Hey you armored freaks!"

Then the soldiers turn their attention to Panty.

"Yeah I'm talking to you bunch of assholes!"

"Panty! You don't know what these guys are!" Brief warned.

"You don't know what they're capable of!"

"You know what Brief?"

"What?"

"FUCK OFF!" Panty kicked Brief in the crotch.

Brief squealed in pain. Since he was in so much agony, he literally cried from the intense pain.

He tried to warn the sisters and all he know now that the end of this tension will result in carnage.

"What gave you dicks the nerve to steal our thunder, HUH?!"

Then the one of the older-looking soldiers with battle scars said something, "We had a feeling you would be here. But just to clarify: who are you two?"

"We are the Anarchy sisters; Panty and Stocking, bub!"

"If you didn't get the fucking memo then you are fucking stupid to be crawling to our city like this, taking our kills."

"What gives you the right to talk down to an Adeptus Astartes?" (This soldier is Tarkus)

"Adeptus Ass-tartes? I know I have heard weird sounding Latin shit before...*Smiles and starts snickering* but where the fuck did you dumbasses got that name!? *Laughter*"

"What? There is a fucking rip-off of Comic Con in this city? *HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!*

Then Panty was just having her fun and said, "You guys look like something some sci-fi nerd convention would spew up."

Then a more bulky but stronger-looking Space marine followed with, "How dare you mock us you little minx! If this was Terra, you would have already sentenced to death being so disrespectful towards a protector of humanity!" (Avitus)

Then another one joined in, this one was younger looking veteran, "Something tells me you think we are just cosplayers?! There's a lot about us you don't know." (Cyrus)

"Usually I don't care about this kind of ordeal. But mocking us, saying we are frauds;obviously even battle sisters wouldn't do this." (Thaddeus)

Panty noticed the last 2 marines that talked and said, "Hey you two fellas kinda' look hot."

Cyrus and Thaddeus both blushed, but Thaddeus was blushing more.

Panty continued, "Ok I had my fun, give me the coins you guys have and we won't kick your asses."

Then a muffled-sounding marine, "Hmm? Hmm hmmph?" (What? These coins?)

Panty had no idea what exactly the weird sounding marine said. But she figured that the mumbling Space Marine knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah those! If you guys give us those coins the-."

Avitus interrupted, "These are OUR spoils of war, and if you think you have the right to take these coins from us then you are mistaken you arrogant girl!"

"To go along with that: it would be foolish to go against Space Marines, civilian."

"Civilian!? Stocking can you believe this? These assholes think we are humans! *both Panty and Stocking snicker*

Panty and Stocking had their quick laugh and Stocking Said, "We not seem like it but we are not humans, but rather we are Angels."

"So if you dumbasses hand over the coins, we won't fuck-up your metal rear-ends." Panty said as she was holding out her hand with her fingers flexing, expecting to receive the coins.

Then another Space Marine came towards Panty and Stocking, one who seemed to be one of the Prime authorities of the group and the others respected him.

This Space Marine had a giant hammer, and even by the sisters' standards he looked badass.

"I now understand the reason why you are taunting us. These coins we have acquired from the remains of that monster are some form of currency for this world?"

"In a way, yeah!" Panty said with a smart-ass bitchy smile.

"I'm sorry, but we may have to keep these coins. We could study them to find out their properties are and use them in this universe and possibly in ours."

"Nuh-uh, you are GIVING those coins back NOW!"

"If that's a threat you're implying, you better be ready to face the consequences. We won't attack unless you provoke us. If you continue this path; you will meet your end by the hands of the Angels of Death!

Stocking thought to herself, ('Wait A minute, Angels of Death?! So the message meant these guys?! What do they mean by "our universe"?')

"Angels of Death, huh? *Heh-heh* this shouldn't take long."

"See Stocking? I fucking told you that they are Angel wanna-bes."

"No you didn't."

"Shut up."

Then another Space Marine showed up, he looked like cross between a scholar and a warrior and he said, "I know the reason why you are calling us 'wanna-bes, it's because you believe we are cheap imitations of Angels? If I am not mistaken, you prefer to frequently have intercourse with various males in this world, and you sometimes starred in pornography films involving blow jobs, use of sexual devices, and anal penetration?" (Jonah)

"How the fuck did you know that?!" Panty was a bit creeped out by his surprisingly accurate observation.

The Librarian replied, "The means how I know was because of my psychic gifts and abilities. I am what you would call a Psyker."

"What a minute! You can read my fucking head like a book?!" Panty said with her hands on her face because she felt mentally violated.

"Precisely, and that is among my most basic abilities." Nodded Jonah.

"Pervert." Stocking said.

"I do not wish to addressed as a pervert. I just thought it was necessary to know more about you two."

"Yeah, but you are still a perv."

Jonah was confused why that Stocking thinks he is a pervert, which in reality he is not.

"Anyways. Give us the coins, OLD MAN!" Panty continued.

"Why should we submit to an arrogant, self-righteous hypocritical whore?" replied Gabriel.

"It's not wise to wage war against a chapter of the God Emperor's Space Marines; The Blood Ravens."

"God Emperor? Blood Ravens? Who and what the hell are you guys talking about?"

"He is OUR creator; he is the divine leader of Mankind."

"Sorry bub, I don't fucking believe ya'."

"Besides there one God that Stocking and I know so… I think that Emperor of yours is a cheap-ass fake."

"He could be like all those other power hungry assholes who thought they were gods because of all the crap they owned."

"Then eventually they got their asses kicked to remind them they are still mortal ass-wipes."

"FAKE?! HOW DARE YOU…!" Roared Avitus because Panty's offensive comment about accusing their Emperor of being a false savior.

"Calm yourself Avitus, they will get what's coming to them soon enough." Cyrus assured Avitus.

"OUR god is the creator of THIS fucking universe pal. While yours is probably just a glorified douche bag."

"You may be right about one thing Angel. Our Emperor didn't create the universe we live in. However, he did create us Space Marines, and served as our shield and protector as we are to do likewise for the sake of his people, of which too worship him."

"We may not know much about your god, but we won't hinder his dominion over this realm if he is the holy father of this version of mankind."

"We believe in our Emperor and no other god do we worship. Like-wise you are free to obey yours."

"Yeah... And your point is…?"

"Don't think our faith in our Emperor is wrong or weak. Our Emperor is the divine benevolent ruler that protects humanity from aliens, monsters and worse of all: The dark Gods of Chaos."

"Chaos? What there are there more gods now? The closest we have to those guys is this Lucifer dick. He's not even a god, but just God's right-hand-man-gone-fucking-wrong."

"This Earth has varying similarities with our Terra. But still, our Emperor will not find us wanting!"

"Who gives a shit about your Fake-ass Emperor anyways?! To add more to that, WHO GIVES A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU GUYS SAY?!"

"Those who jeopardize the survival of humanity or raise arms against the Emperor's servants will be met with annihilation."

"To say blasphemy against the Emperor of Man is to provoke the wrath of his loyal servants."

"You know what? I had enough of you Space DOUCHES! YOU MOTHER-FUCKERS BETTER PREP YOUR SELVES FOR AN ANGELIC ASS-KICKING!" Panty said, annoyed by his comment.

"We do not want to fight you two girls, Angels or not. But if it has to come to that…"

Tarkus whispered to Thaddeus, ("This blonde curses like an angry marine, except this manifests in the form of a young blonde female Angel.")

"OF COURSE IT HAS TO COME TO THAT! WE'LL KICK YOUR ASSES ALL THE WAY CROSS THE FUCKING UNIVERSE IF WE HAVE TO! SINCE YOU DIDN'T GIVE US BACK THOSE COINS!"

"So be it… Angel."

Then the sisters go into a magical, holy "Transformation" sequence to show the Space Marines their true (physical) nature. They had a change of clothes and everything. They were even using stripper poles to show off their beauty.

The Space Marines couldn't believe their eyes; they were quite beautiful, delicate and deadly-looking.

The girls say their battle chants as they take off their underwear or stockings (acquire their weapons):

"Oh pitful shadow lost in the darkness;

Oh evil spirit born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth;

May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger;

Shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came.

REPENT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Then the girl's garments magically transformed.

During that time many of the Space Marines, (mostly Steve) found the girls pretty indecent with concealing their weaponry.

Many of them even Tarkus and Gabriel had nose-bleeds. The Garments the girls had transformed into powerful looking, but oddly hidden weapons.

Panty's Weapon was her panties, the only thing that protects her from prying eyes if she was completely exposed under the skirt. It was shaped and it functioned like a pistol.

Stocking's weapons was her stripes; her stockings. It was less revealing, and it was not as indecent as Panty's were. It was swords, katanas of some kind.

"Wow, they really are angels." Thaddeus said, wiping blood from his nose.

"Yes, Thaddeus. But not very polite or good-natured ones." Added Tarkus.

Panty aimed her Pistol, 'Backlace' at Gabriel's head and said, "PISS OFF YOU BUNCHA' THEIVING SHIT LICKERS!"

Gabriel went into a braced, battle ready stance, his battle brother, Gabriel yelled "CHARGE BROTHERS! FOR THE GLORY OF THE EMPEROR!"

Then the two groups charged against each other in a battle that could end violently.

The servants of both gods; The Space Marines of the God Emperor and the messengers of God's will, converge in holy battle: The Blood Ravens and The Anarchy Sisters.

Brief can only watch and say, "Oh shit…"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: When worlds collide (part 2)

ANGELS

The Angels of Heaven and The Angels of Death face off in the town square.

Some of the Citizens stayed in their homes, watching as if it were a spectator's sport. Waiting eagerly who is victorious… and who dies…

Others choose the wiser decision to back away, what I mean by that is that they run and scream like little girls worrying for their lives.

**The Anarchy sisters**: Beautiful but Destructive; Equipped with heavenly weapons, holy cloth with hearts and other feminine symbols for armor and the embodiments of the 2 out of 7 deadly sins of man: Lust and Gluttony; Barely Angels at all, but still heavenly protectors of Daten City trying to redeem themselves (sort of). Their god is the Holy Trinity; The Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit.

**The Blood Ravens**: Strong and Resilient; Bearing weapons meant against daemons, xenos and traitorous humans alike, adorning Armour of powered steel and fortified faith towards the God emperor. As Space Marines: they are more than mortal, they are steel, and they are doom. They are the (genetically augmented and enhanced) champions of mankind. They fear no evil… FOR THEY ARE FEAR INCARNATE! The god they serve is the God Emperor of Mankind; The father and protector of mankind in the 41st millennium.

The sisters decided to attack first, Panty flew up in the air and hailed the marines with bullets.

"SUCK ON THESE, ASSHOLES!" *TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT* as the bullets hit the brothers armour. But sparingly the Marines were unharmed.

The heavenly bullets hitting the power armour was like bb-gun rounds against Kevlar.

"What the… FUCK?!" Said Panty. If the marines were literally Angels like Panty and Stocking were, or some kind of Ghosts, the bullets would hurt them badly or even destroy them. Stocking followed with a flurry of slashes against the marines in the blink of an eye.

Stocking had a slight half smile as she finished her move. But when she observed her blades, they were damaged severely but the space marines weren't.

The most she would have done would have been like a few scratches but no significant damage to the armour.

"Huh?!" Stocking's stripes had the same effect on the space marines: NO damage done.

Stocking turned around and saw that Avitus was right behind her, swinging his power fist towards her.

Avitus punched her square in the chest, she was sent flying backwards a side-fliped car and she hit her back against its underbelly.

Stocking was lucky, if she wasn't an angel, she would have died from the powerfist's blow already.

"SHIT!" She yelled in pain, coughing up blood. As she was trying to recover, Avitus was seeking to finish her off.

*Wrrr..BBBBUUURRRRR!* Avitus primed and fired his Assault cannon.

Stocking shrugged off the pain, and she evaded just in time before the high caliber bullets hit her.

"You can't run forever you little sugar addict!" Avitus roared.

Panty wasn't having much luck either.

Thaddeus ordered, "Aerial assault, GO!" he and his squad soared across the sky on wings of fire almost blocking the sun, and then plummeting quickly towards Panty.

"OH SHIT!" Panty said as she quickly realized that her weapon was useless and she pulled her panties up.

This was anything but like the times they faced ghosts and almost could have lost; this was far worse.

Panty was knocked back partly from the impact but she quickly got back on her feet.

Then Thaddeus charged against Panty and continuously slashed his chainsword at her.

Like her sister she was rather nimble, she dodged Thaddeus' blows and barely evaded one, and she got a surprisingly light cut across her face.

"You asshole! You are fucking up my hot face!" Panty said as she put her hand on her cut.

"You shouldn't have provoked us blonde! Now you will pay for your transgressions!" Thaddeus said as he pointed his chainsword at her.

"Hey if I give you a blow job will you leave me alone?"

Thaddeus ignored the offer and continued to deal blows with his chainsword.

"So I guess that's a no?" Replied Panty "…OR is it you're gay?" she taunted with a sly smile across her face.

Thaddeus followed Panty into a weakened garage.

Panty was starting to realize that they will need earthly weapons to at least stand a chance against the space marines.

Panty kicked Thaddeus in his face to disorient him, thus got some distance between him.

To finalize the attempt, Panty kicked one of the weakened support beams to trap Thaddeus inside the garage.

Panty said, "See you later, flyboy!" Panty did a little flirty act for Thaddeus.

Thaddeus blushed but he got to his senses and said, "Your action is all but folly Angel! This barricade is nothing to me!"

Stocking was running through cover as Avitus was offloading his cannon, attempting to hit the agile angel.

"This is almost too easy! *HEH-HEH* "Keep on running you little sinner!"

Stocking could barely keep running, she was breathing so heavily that she was starting to black out from exhaustion.

Stocking was still trying to reach Panty so they can come up with a plan.

Stocking met up with Panty behind an overturned bus.

"PANTY! Our weapons are like shitty toys to the guns of those assholes!"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I DON'T KNOW ALREADY!?" yelled Panty as Thaddeus was breaking through the barricade.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PISSED THEM OFF OVER A FEW COINS OR CALLED THEIR EMPEROR A FAKE, YOU BITCH! NOW THEY WANNA KILL US!" pointed Stocking.

"OK! MY BAD! HAPPY NOW?!" Panty said annoyingly.

Panty calmed down and said, "Look I think we need normal guns and shit ok?"

"Even if they only cause some dents and scratches, that's better than fucking nothing!"

"Ok… I have only one problem with that plan: WHERE THE HELL DO WE GET NORMAL WEAPONS AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?"

A huge explosion burst through the bus's metal body and caught the attention of the angels.

The girls were knocked back by the explosion.

A huge walker was approaching from the fiery ruins of the vehicle.

"You harlots… have… met… your end…" echoed the Dreadnaught. (Davian Thule)

"Whoa, giant talking robot. That's something you don't see every day." Remarked Panty.

"Hey MR. ROBOTO! Can't you speak any crappier? I can barely hear what you are fucking saying!"

"PANTY FUCKING RUN!" Stocking said, she realized that the space marines were very pissed now and they were giving it their all.

Davian pounded the ground with his fist where girls were.

Panty and Stocking evaded the mighty blow from the war-machine's Power claws.

Panty noticed a gun shop across the street, "Good, I'll get some RPGs, Pistols and maybe a Barret 50 cal. If I'm lucky." Panty said as she was counting out the stuff she needs.

Stocking added, "…and a dojo! I'll ask the sensei if I can borrow his best swords!"

SPACE MARINES

"We have got them on the run captain!" Said Aramus.

"This is not what I planned… I was trying to cope with those girls, but they didn't follow any rules of proper social conduct or manners." Gaberial Angelos said.

"They were the rudest girls I ever seen, how they are still considered Angels I do not know." Aramus added.

Meanwhile during the battle; Avitus was catching up with Stocking following her to the dojo, with Tarkus and a squad of marines, including Steve.

Avitus said. "I followed the little minx in what seems to be some Asian themed barracks."

"It could be possible she came in here for better weapons." Added Tarkus.

"I agree."

"Hmm, hmm hmmph hmmph hmm hmm... HMMPH HMM HMMH MMPH!" (I know she's our enemy… BUT SHE'S SO CUTE AND HOT!)

"Keep your fanboy fantasies to yourself you pervert."

"Hmmm…." (Awww….)

Thule was helping Thaddeus get out of the debris from the partially demolished garage.

"You… alright… Thaddeus?" said Davian Thule as he pulled out the last stone from the entrance.

"Thank you Capt. Thule! I am in your debt!"

Cyrus has a plan for Panty while she is in the gun shop.

"Cyrus, where are you going, we can attack her while sh-"

"She might be equipped with something deadly already. While I have the element of surprise, why should I waste it?"

"I get you Cyrus. Good thinking."

"Thanks. Follow me initiates, I have a plan." Cyrus ordered his initiates.

"Yes sergeant."

Cyrus found a back door entrance to the gun shop.

Cyrus' Squad infiltrated the gun shop's warehouse, and into the shop area.

"Sergeant, I found the target, she's over there by the counter."

They saw the Angel was manically breaking the counter glasses to get access to the primitive weapons and munitions.

"Some of these weapons sir, seem… interesting." said one scout.

"I think the green skins would like to get their hands on these munitions and weaponry, as primitive as it all is." another added.

"Initiates, surround this whore and on my mark… restrain her. We can't let her gain full access to this hardware. If she resists too much, maim her if you have to."

"Yes sir." Said of one his students.

"If all else fails… you know what will have to be done." Said Cyrus.

His scouts nodded.

One by one, Cyrus and his squad got closer…closer and then…

"NOW!" Ordered Cyrus.

The Scouts got a hold of Panty.

"HEY GET OFF ME YOU DICKHEADS!"

Panty then was restrained successfully by the scouts.

They may be recruits, but even they are stronger than Panty.

Cyrus walked up to Panty, grabbed her by the face, and said to her coldly, "Such a waste… a waste of mankind's promise. As I recall, Angels are supposed to set an example, not carelessly incline towards sin and selfish acts."

Panty remarked, "Yeah who cares, and you sound like that Spike Spiegel guy. He does sound pretty badass anyway."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, you shameless slut." Cyrus has let go of Panty's face.

"*Shrugs* Gotta' try some fucking time."

"Scouts, bring this Angel to Gabriel and-"

Panty broke free and kicked one of the scouts in the head knocking him out.

The other had a knife and tried to fight back, but Panty flipped him over and punched him in the face afterwards.

Panty grabbed one the scout's bolt pistol and aimed it at Cyrus' head.

"You're screwed now dumbass!"

Panty was starting to strain from the weight of the bolt pistol, she starting to wonder how can people even hold these kind of guns in the first place.

Cyrus paused for a second, and said, "You really don't know who you are dealing with… do you?"

Cyrus quickly turned around and grabbed the bolt pistol out of her hand before she could take a shot due to his superior reflexes.

Panty tried to kick him in his chest but he dodged it.

She followed by punching him, she hit a few times. But so did Cyrus.

Cyrus was about to pull out his shotgun and in the meantime, he threw out smoke grenades. But Panty got the upper hand and snatched Cyrus' shotgun before he could get his hands on it.

Cyrus was impressed by the Angels speed and agility, and his shotgun was taken from him.

"Looking for this, Spike?" Panty said as she was pointed to Cyrus' shotgun.

Cyrus' face was full of amazement and surprise.

"Impressive Panty, I may have underestimated you a bit… yet again…" Then Cyrus half smiled causally with a slight chuckle.

"What? What's so fucking funny?" Panty said aiming the shotgun.

"I too, got a trick up my sleeve as well." Cyrus pulled out a detonator.

"See this?" Cyrus gestured to the device.

Panty was shocked to see a detonator, which only meant one thing.

"Prior to my entrance here, I have set up explosives around key points in this shop. If I let go of this button before disarming the bombs. The following explosion will be more than devastating enough to send us both to our graves."

"Y-you're FUCKING CRAZY!" Panty said, starting to be shaking with fear of death, barely hiding the hint of fear in her voice.

She also noticed red bright blimps around the explosives she just noticed.

"WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF TERRORIST, OR FRICKIN' MARTYR?"

"Neither. By the way this tactic wasn't a product of insanity; it was a product of 200 hundred years of experience, strong devotion and highly-honed skill."

"Grr… You… You FUCKING CHEATER COCKBITE!" said a pissed off Panty.

"I suggest you choose carefully. Because if you don't, I will let go of this button and the bombs will kill both of us."

"If you think about it, we are at a Stale-mate."

"This is why we Space Marines were given the title 'the Angels of Death.' Because we are to bring death to our enemies… even if it means meeting our own. I'm giving you 10 seconds to decide."

"WHAT?! IT'S A TITLE?!" Panty was starting to have a feeling that these guys were not Angels at all, but just futuristic superhuman warriors from an alternate dimension.

"What is it going to be Angel? Both of our lives are in the balance. You better stand down or both of us will perish. Unlike you Panty, I do not fear death. For my Emperor will protect me."

"You gotta' be bluffing. YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING BLUFFING!" Panty said trying to fool herself.

"10."

"9."

"8."

Cyrus pressed harder on the trigger. Remaining calm despite what he is planning to do.

"7."

"6."

"5."

"You… you can't be serious!" Panty was becoming increasingly scared out of her mind. "You aren't seriously going to s-set off the charges are ya'?!"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"On-"

"ALRIGHT! I give up." Panty threw herself and the shotgun to the ground as sign of surrender.

"Please, just…" Panty was greatly ashamed and disappointed from her defeat. "…just disarm the fucking bombs. I don't wanna' get blown to fucking pieces."

In most cases, Panty was fearless, tough and egotistical.

But even an Angel who lost (most of) God's grace can die in the natural universe and she didn't want to take any chances.

"Wise choice Panty, Even with your pride, you are not so stupid after all." Cyrus smirked.

Cyrus picked up his shotgun, aimed it at Panty and continued, "Now… put your arms behind your head, any sudden moves and I will not think twice about killing you."

The Scouts slowly got up after recovering from their wounds.

"Scouts, restrain this girl. She has chosen to surrender."

"Aramus wants to talk this Angel… and her sister."

SPACE MARINES

Meanwhile at the dojo:

Tarkus was being slashed at by Stocking's katanas.

"Uggh!" yelled Tarkus when the girl has slashed through weak points in his armour, spilling blood.

"Seems you guys are not really tough as I thought." Stocking smirked.

"Brothers I need… ugh… assistance!" said Tarkus as he put his hand on a bloodied wound on his arm.

"Looks like I won already!" *giggle* X3

Jonah teleported right behind her and said, "It may seem that way to you, my dear…"

Stocking was startled by Jonah's sudden appearance.

"… but let's see how well you fare against a Psyker!"

Jonah twirled his force staff above his head then stomped it to the floor. Thus he unleashed a psionic shockwave that knocked back Stocking but she quickly recovered mid-air.

"Aw great, when I could be eating a cheese cake!"

Stocking gained some distance from the librarian and said.

"Hey Book worm!"

"Is there something you want to tell me, glutton?"

"When I don't get my sweets, wanna know what happens?"

"I believe you get cranky?"

"Yeah, and guess what? I'M FRIGGING CRANKY!" Stocking prepped her blades and charged against the psionic warrior.

While Jonah was keeping Stocking occupied, Steve rushed to Tarkus's side.

"HMM HMMPH! HMMPH HMM MMPH HMM HMM!" (SERGEANT TARKUS! AVITUS GET THE APOCATHARY AND QUICK!")

"Steve, you should get out of here too. *cough* Let Jonah handle that Angel, there is no point in you getting wounded too!"

"hmm- hmmph-" (Bu-but Tarkus-)

"Steve, just go! I'll be fine."

But Steve disregarded Tarkus' warnings and decided to stand up for his brothers for once.

He grabbed his flamer and knife, charging against the maiden.

"HMM HMM HMM! HMMPH!" (FOR THE EMPEROR! AHHH!)

"Now that's what I wanna' see! Nice to know you FINALLY grew a pair you Pony-lov-"

Avitus was hit in the face by Steve for his somewhat complimenting-insult.

"Dumbshit." Remarked Avitus rubbing his face.

"STEVE YOU KLUTZY FOOL!" Yelled a concerned Tarkus.

"Huh?!" Stocking noticed a Space Marine charging towards her with a flame-thrower and a knife in hand.

But Stocking deflected some of his attacks and barely escaped his flamer's bursts of fire.

Stocking successfully disarmed Steve of his flamer and knife.

Stocking kicked over Steve and put her blades in a scissor-cross around his neck as she was about to cut Steve's head off.

Steve whimpered with fear and sadness, 'Why didn't I listen to Tarkus?! I'm going to die!' was on his mind.

Stocking's face was full of hateful resolve. But then she took a closer look on Steve.

Stocking noticed the adorable look and noises that Steve making when she was about to decapitate him.

Her hold of the blades lessened as she looked at Steve's (Helmet) face.

His eyes shined and enlarged like if he was an adorable and sad puppy.

(Author's Note: Yes anime/cartoon logic is put into this.)

"So cute…" Stocking said with a softer voice of adoration, and her grip of her blades was lost. She pressed her palms on her cheeks and a smile was on her face.

Then Stocking said again and this time it was with hearts floating around her head, "SO CUTE!"

Steve was confused but happy he is still alive. Stocking was a very beautiful girl with a pretty face and he couldn't help staring at her huge boobs, her angelic dress or figure.

Steve eventually had a massive nose bleed, as he ALWAYS gets when he sees a pretty girl up close.

All time was slowing around them and both of them were in a trance.

But then Jonah casted a psychic orb around Stocking.

Stocking was holding still long enough for Jonah to capture her with his psychic powers.

Stocking was trapped in the psychic orb, she was banging on the interior with all her might but she still remains inside.

Stocking was yelling furiously but her speech was inaudible in the orb, but she could still hear noises from outside her energy based prison.

Thaddeus dropped through the ceiling of the dojo and rushed to Steve.

"Steve, are you hurt?" said Thaddeus, his concerned best friend.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmmph. mmph hmm hmmph hmm hmm." (No, I'm fine Thaddeus. But Tarkus needs to see a doctor)."

Tarkus chimed in, "Y-you were lucky this time (as usual), that you didn't die as a result from your foolishness."

"Hmm… hmm hmmph mph mmph." (I… I just wanted to protect you Tarkus.)

Tarkus replied to his novice of a battle brother, "*sigh* I understand Steve, but you could have been killed if the Emperor's grace wasn't with you."

Jonah came in to justify Steve's actions, "Steve's bravery was not without merit. If he hadn't distracted this girl, the battle would have carried on more than it should have, and the results could have been more devastating."

"But because of his interfering, I was able to imprison this delicate, but dangerous feminine warrior." Jonah looked towards Stocking who is trapped in the orb.

Stocking just put on a sour look and decides to stick her tongue out.

"Just how these Angels fight, reminds me of the Eldar. Agile and deadly."

"Good caparison old man. As it turns out, I can agree with that fact." Avitus said.

"I too, share in your opinion Tarkus." Said Jonah.

It was not easy, but the Space Marines eventually captured the two girls and restrained them with cuffs and walked them to Gabriel for Interrogation.

Panty and Stocking may have resisted the Space Marines and fought well. But eventually Panty had to surrender and Stocking was captured.

Although some of the Marines, including Avitus was in the motion of killing these girls regardless of their beauty and for their assault against the Space Marines.

Others wanted to spare them. The girls were still holy-ish protectors of this world who were trying to redeem themselves. Another but 'more' important reason was Steve had a crush on Stocking.

ANGELS/SPACE MARINES

Panty and Stocking were restrained by Cuffs around their wrists so they could not retaliate any further.

"Jesus Christ! How could these assholes beat us in the first place?"

"These guys said they were Angels of some other god. If they were angels, they would be asking US for mercy, not the other way around!"

Panty said afterwards, "Stocking these guys are anything but Angels; they are just steroid-pumped armored douchebags…"

Stocking took a look at her sister's face, she noticed Panty's face and dress looked torn and bruised "Holy shit, Panty you look like shit."

"Shuddup' Stocking…" Panty was in no mood to accept any "I told you so" lecture from her sister.

"Besides what do you mean they are no-" Stocking then understood what she was talking about. "Of course, no wonder our weapons didn't work..."

Then Stocking asked another question: "What do you think they are gonna' do to us Panty?"

"You know what…?" Panty said nothing for a few seconds afterward and then, "kill us, that's what they are gonna' do, just fucking kill us." Panty was starting to become all the more annoyed.

"These guys are something else, they are frigging relentless; they won't stop until everyone is fucked up!"

"For that's who they truly are… the SO-CALLED Angels of FUCKING Death!" Her voice was rising up to be quite loud, as to mock the space marines even further.

"Quiet whore!" Said a random Space Marine, knocking her down to the ground.

"Hey that's my big sis- AHH!"

Stocking was kicked in the back by Tarkus.

"That's for trying to kill me, you wretch."

Panty's arrogance led to the Anarchy sister's failure; failing to heed Brief's warnings, thinking that the Space Marines were nothing more but ordinary human beings or cheap, inferior versions of Angels. Panty thought she and Stocking could be able to win back their heaven coins back easily.

Man! Was she wrong!

(Authors note: If anyone takes any offense to this, it is not a matter of Guys over Girls; it's a matter of potential, Space Marines over Anarchy Sisters. The most fatal flaw for the Anarchy sisters was their weapons as well as picking a fight with the Blood Ravens. Their heavenly weapons are almost useless against natural life forms or beings of complete physical manifestation/nature. Such as the ghost zombies Panty and Stocking fought against in the actual show.)

Stocking and Panty had worked so hard trying to get back to heaven (sorta') only to have to have their mission and their lives cut short by warriors from another dimension and god.

Then Avitus pressed his armored boot against Stocking's back, pinning her down.

"AHH!" Stockings back was being pressed down painfully hard.

"Stay on the ground where you belong, glutton."

Then a commanding officer walked towards to their prisoners, an officer with awesome looking hair. (Aramus)

"Our Captain tried to warn you two, now you will both die for your crime against the Blood Ravens and the Imperium of man."

"Imperium of Man?" Stocking never heard of this 'Imperium of man' crap before. But since this may be her last day living, she may never find out.

Aramus removed his plasma gun from his holster and primed it.

"Any last requests? If so make your peace now or regret it for eternity."

"I have one thing to ask." Said Panty.

Aramus Said "What would that be then?"

"Kill my sister first. She is the one who did the best at trying to fuck you guys up." Panty said callously as she switched her mood as easily as nothing happened.

Then Stocking said, "WHAT?! YOU SELFISH HO-BAG!"

"You are the one who STARTED THIS FIGHT!" Stocking continued.

"Who cares? I never did like you anyways Stocking."

"Besides I'm the hot one and you are the fat-ass, cream slurping bitch of the world."

"Do you think I wanna' leave a lot of cute boys in this world without seeing 'moi' again?"

"Why you…!"

Stocking threw herself at her sister and the 2 siblings started a very violent catfight despite their arms were cuffed.

All the space marines did for a few moments was staring at the girls, now knowing who they are truly like.

Aramus was shocked that these girls had literally no concern for each other's safety and the eldest was willing to go as low as sacrificing her own younger sister so she could delay her fate.

Angered by the girls inability to be what Angels should try to be, the commander primed his plasma pistol and his finger was close to the trigger.

However, even though Stocking proved to be more damaging than her sister did, Aramus was infuriated by Panty even more so.

Because her of arrogance, chaotic behavior, foul language and lack of any manners what-so-ever and most of all: her contempt for all life but her own.

Aramus decided to keep Stocking Prisoner while planning execute Panty for she proves to be the most tainted.

As the plasma bolt was about to discharge from the gun, a figure came in and said.

"DON'T! PLEASE DON'T!" the figure said waving his arms frantically.

As it turns out it was Brief running to Panty's aid.

"Aramus don't k-kill Panty or her sister please!"

"Geek boy?!" Panty was surprised and annoyed that Brief came here of all the sudden.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"W-well to beg these guys not to kill you of course!"

"Wait a minute! You said this guy's name! YOU KNOW THESE ASSHOLES?!" Panty broke out of her argument with her sister and focused all her attention to Brief.

"Yeah I do! I was the first person they met here!"

"You could have told us! NOW WE ARE GONNA GET OUR ASSES BLASTED IN BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Wh-what? Panty I was trying to warn you, b-but-"

"But nothing dip-shit!"

"Your sister's right. You are a selfish ho-bag." Avitus said.

"PISS OFF, TANK TOP!" Panty said to Avitus.

"He coulda' told us you guys weren't Angels of ANY FUCKING KIND but rather a bunch of super human, power-armored, know-it-FUCKING-all douche bags who think the whole universe is your BITCH!"

"Panty! Wait a minute! Calm down! I tried to tell you but you wouldn't let me finish!"

"Shuddup' DUMBASS AND YOU TOO YOU SUGAR LOVING TWAT!" Panty kicks Brief and Stocking in their faces causing a massive loss of Blood.

Aramus and his brothers were shocked by Panty's severe physical and verbal abuse towards the guiltless nerd and her sister.

"You know what Angel?" said Aramus to Panty.

Panty, Stocking and Brief looked at Aramus while he was about continue his sentence.

"I should have known that you may be corrupted.

"But seeing how you abuse that poor soul because he was trying to help you and somehow despite all the pain you cause him, he actually still cares for you."

"As well as the fact that you would sacrifice the life of your own sister, just to prolong yours?"

"Also, I'll have you personally executed for the inability to repent or to be what you are supposed to be."

"You let your sins get the best of you and you don't even try to prove you are worth the grace of your god."

"You don't deserve redemption. All you deserve is RETRIBUTION!" Aramus finished with a distasteful face and aimed his plasma gun at Panty's head whilst grabbing it roughly.

"*strained* HEY ASSHOLE! WATCH THE FACE!"

Panty was then thrown towards a wall,

"Brothers! Prepare to open fire on this hypocrite on my mark! Let's send her unclean soul to their God for her personal judgment as such!"

As soon as her issued the order, all the Space Marines pointed their weapons at the Angels.

All but one Space Marine readied his weapon, the muffled Space Marine Stocking almost killed in the dojo; the one she said was cute (Steve).

"HMM HHMMPH MMPH MHHPPH! HMM HMM MHPPH MMPH." (I CAN'T DO THIS! I DON'T LIKE KILLING CUTE GIRLS!)

"Then how about you go sit in a corner you whelp?" trolled Avitus.

Steve then plopped down on the ground crying, in a fetal position with his arms fold across his legs.

"HHMMMMPPH!" (WAAAAHHH!") Cried the Sentimental muffle.

Steve tends to be clueless at times.

Thaddeus then comforted Steve, "Steve, commander Aramus only wants to kill the Blonde."

"Hmm? hmmph?" (Seriously? Really?) Steve turned his attention to his friend.

"Hmmph hmm hmm hmm hmmph?" (Is that true, commander Aramus?)

Aramus simply nodded.

Steve, with rejuvenated spirit, returned to his feet and picked his weapon back up thus resumed position.

(Author's note: A muffle is a person whose verbal speech is obscured for any reason and could not be heard clearly. Examples of muffles: Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Kenny (South Park).

As for the sisters:

"I can't believe you Panty!"

"YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH AND ABUSIVE PERSON EVER!"

Panty looked at her sister as she said something.

"Oh yeah? IS THAT FUCKING SO?!"

"If there was one wish that could have been granted to me, wanna know it is you bitch?!"

"What could it ever fucking be, SHERLOCK?"

"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN PANTY!"

Stocking's words pierced Panty's heart so greatly the entire universe was closing in on her; Imploding (in her mind that is)

The words echoed in her mind: "NEVER BORN! NEVER BORN! NEVER BORN!"

She knew harsh words and insults have been tossed around each other before, but this was the ABSOLUTE worst that anyone EVER could say to her.

But the funny thing is… she deserves it.

She quietly uttered, "What…?" Her face was full of surprise of what her sister said.

Aramus continued, "READY, AIM FI-"

Brief put himself in front of Panty.

"ARAMUS DON'T DO IT PLEASE!"

Aramus replied, "Do you want to die an idiot's death, boy?"

"NO! I CAN'T LET YOU GUYS KILL HER!"

Aramus ordered, "Cyrus take the boy away and make sure he doesn't do anything foolish until the execution has been carried out."

Cyrus nodded and complied.

"Hey Cyrus, what are you doing?!"

"This is for your own good Brief."

Brief tried to break free but Cyrus was too strong for him to resist.

"Please don't shoot them! PLEASE! PANTY!"

All Panty did was nothing. She started to realize that she has no true friends, she is all alone.

"PANTY!" Brief was trying to catch Panty's attention..

Panty said, "You're right sis, I guess I am a piece of shit."

All hope seemed lost for the Anarchy sisters or at least for Panty that is.

Then a voice broke through the crowd of warriors, "No one is dying this day. At least not yet!"

The voice caught Aramus' attention, it was Gabriel.

"Brothers lower your weapons. This Angel may be flawed, but even she does not deserve to die. We are not savage barbarians; we are supposed to be warriors of honor and virtue."

"Even we know that no one is perfect, except our God emperor and seemingly the God of this world as well."

"But let us put important matters first. What is the meaning with the planning of this execution, Aramus?"

"Angelos, she was willing to -"

Gabriel put his hand up and interrupted, "I understand the reasons why, commander."

"But if we slaughter these Angels, who else would be left to protect this metropolis from the forces of darkness?"

"With all due respect, Angelos. We were planning on taking the gothic angel into custody while killing the other. This Panty Anarchy could be more tainted than we may currently realize."

"Even so. Is there any evidence that they secretly could be in league with evil forces?"

"Not as of yet but- "

Angelos maintained his stern look to the commander.

Aramus was reluctant due to Panty being more like a demon (in terms of morals) than a true servant of any holy god.

"I order you to stand down, commander."

Aramus still had his plasma pistol primed on Panty, but instead he shot his charged plasma bolt away in a release from his anger.

He was skeptical, but Aramus followed the order.

In the path of the bolt was a mugger trying to steal an old lady's purse.

"Hey bitch! GEMME YO' SHIT!" said the mugger.

"PISS OFF YOU HOOLIGAN!" answered the lady trying to fight back with her cane.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME BITCH!"

The bolt caught the mugger's attention.

"Huh?" as soon as he saw the bolt, "OH FUH-!"

The bolt blasted the mugger into a bloody mess; it was the last thing he ever saw.

Then a holy chime of divine luck stroke at the muggers decimation.

The elderly woman, grateful for her luck said, "FUCKING A!" then her dentures fell out.

"Oh crap."

Panty and Stocking noticed that the death of the mugger brought joy to the old lady.

"Wow, I guess you guys are like us after all." Stocking said.

Steve

Gabriel accepted Stocking's compliment, and then he turned to the commander.

"Thank you Aramus."

Then Brief came running to Gabriel yelling, "AWW THANK GOD YOU CAME WHEN YOU DID! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Brief was frantically shaking Gabriel's hand as a form of gratitude.

"THANKS FOR NOT KILLING HER GUYS!"

Brief also came running to Panty "I'm also glad you're ok Pan- AGH!" Brief had his face kicked by Panty when he tried to hug her.

"Don't get any funny ideas, nerd." Panty said.

Most of the Blood Ravens didn't completely approve of the Angelic sisters, divine or not.

They have shameless inclinations towards sin and selfishness, and the fact they have bad manners and attitudes towards everyone… including towards each other was not well accepted.

But seeing them as protectors of the people of Daten City and they were Angels made by another holy god of man. Those 2 facts alone were sufficient enough for redeeming the girls; the reasons why they might be spared.

Even the Space Marines know no one is perfect. Whether human or angel, 41st millennium or 21st century, Earth or Terra.

The Space Marines may have decided to let the Angels live, but that doesn't mean they are off the hook.

Captain Gabriel ordered, "Brothers, when the Thunder Hawks arrive, load Panty and Stocking into the transports, we will ha-"

As soon as Gabriel was about to finish his commands, he heard hands clapping, slowly.

Then a sinister, but feminine voice said. "Well, well. Good job, Blood Ravens."

The Marines were trying to locate the source of the voice.

But when they did, they noticed a pair of red skinned, considerably attractive, girls in what appeared to be beige-colored school uniforms.

The 2 figures were on top of a demolished bus, posing formally (for some reason).

One of the girls had curly long, green hair, two small horns on her head and a big bust. She seemed to be the older sister.

The other had blue hair worn in a ponytail, a single horn on the forehead, she wore knee socks and glasses.

Then the eldest girl said in a formal-sounding voice, "Looks like you have done our work for us. How polite of you to spare us the trouble of rounding up those little trouble makers."


End file.
